Lupin's Diary
by LupinLover99
Summary: Remus Lupin writes about goings-on, the rise of Voldemort and his love life in his sixth year at Hogwarts. i love lupin! review! :)
1. saturday

Lupin's Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Remus Lupin. Wish I did, but I don't. Read and review please! (  
  
Chapter 1: Dear Diary,  
Saturday  
Today was a very boring day. Sirius said he wishes it were the Full Moon. Yea, he doesn't turn into a murderous beast. Of course he wishes it were. Nothing much has happened since Peter did the Cruciatus Curse on me two days ago. Here's how it happened. I had been having a rough week already. On Tuesday Lucius Malfoy tried to strangle me! I was walking down to the kitchens after hours. Sirius and James had already fallen asleep and I was feeling a bit peckish. So, whom do I run in to? Yep, you guessed it, Lucius Malfoy. He just looked at me and asked if he could go with me. Being the fool that I am, I let him. Halfway there, he pulls out his wand and yells, "Incarcerous!" with his wand pointed at my throat! The ropes just kept getting tighter and tighter until I blacked out, he must have dragged me into a broom closet or something because I lay there all night. The next thing I knew, Sirius and James were standing and I was in the hospital wing. Then, Thursday after dinner, I was doing my prefect duties and I met up with Snivellus. He used a Summoning Charm to get a knife, (must've added to the drama). He aimed at my heart but I dodged and he only got my shoulder. My robes were soaked with blood. I passed out. Again, James and Sirius found me, (Peter isn't as tag-along as he used to be), and they bandaged me up. We went back to the common room. I was already feeling weak so I went up to the dormitory to rest. James and Sirius started a chess game. When I got up there, Peter was sitting on his bed. Reading, the great prat. He got up when he saw me. I asked him where he had been. He wouldn't answer me. He just said, "I'm s-s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry Remus!" He pulled out his wand and stuttered, "Crucio". I fell to the floor. Pain. Pain like I have never experienced. Almost worse than transforming. Eventually, I passed out again. James and Sirius told me that when they had seen Peter run out of the common room, they went to check on me. I wasn't breathing. They took me to Madam Pomfrey. She managed to get me breathing again and gave me a strengthening potion.  
Well, I'm in the dormitory now. I haven't been to classes since the incident. James and Sirius have given me my homework though. I have to go take my potion and James is nagging me to rest. So, more some other time.  
  
Yours,  
Remus  
  
A/N: what do you think so far? I got these fonts from and oh! too! Enjoy the rest of the story! And REVIEW!!!!!!!! ( 


	2. wednesday

Lupin's Diary  
  
Disclaimer: first of all, if I owned Remus, would I have let all those bad things happen to him? Certainly not! And second of all, if I owned any part of Harry Potter, would I be writing these for free? Again, certainly not!  
  
Chapter 2: Dear Diary,  
Wednesday  
Last night was unbelievable. This strange dark lord that a bunch of the Slytherins, (and Peter), are worshipping, possessed Sirius! He magicked away my entire cauldron of potion and just watched me dying! He said he would be glad when I was dead. "One less half-blood", he said. Just in time, James came from lunch to visit. He made me more potion and fought the dark lord. He also drove him out of Sirius but then the dark lord possessed him! He tried to do the Killing Curse on Sirius but Sirius whipped out a mirror and the curse rebounded back at James. The dark lord was driven out of him but the curse hit James. Madam Pomfrey brought him a potion and said that if the Killing Curse is done on someone being possessed it gets confused and does half damage to the parasite and half to the host. So James could be revived. Well, when he first woke up, he was acting like he didn't know us. Madam Pomfrey said it wasn't normal. We were all worried until he yelled, "Suckers!" We knew he was fine once he started joking. After that ordeal, I'm excused from classes until Monday! Still! Sirius doesn't know why I'm complaining. He would give anything to be in my position! The sixth year ball is Saturday and I will be allowed to go to that. I had my eye on Lily, I mean, we have a past. But, now that I know about James' feelings for her, I'll back off. But it's not easy. I do like this Ravenclaw named Mary who's in my Arithmancy class. I'll ask Sirius to ask her for me. I hope she says yes. She is really pretty. Well, need more rest!  
Yours,  
  
Remus  
  
ïï¯ïïºï ï·ï¥ï¬ï¬ï¬ï ï¬ï¯ï¶ï¥ï ï©ï´ï¿ï ï¨ï¡ï´ï¥ï ï©ï´ï¿ï ï²ï¥ï¶ï©ï¥ï·ï  ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï¬ï¥ï´ï ï­ï¥ï ï«ï®ï¯ï·ï ï·ï¨ï¡ï´ï ï©ï§ï­ï ï¤ï¯ï©ï®ï§ï ï·ï¥ï¬ï¬ï  ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï·ï¨ï¡ï´ï ï¹ï¯âï ï¤ï¯ï®ï§ï´ï ï¬ï©ï«ï¥â¢ï ï¹ï¯âï²ï ï¯ï°ï©ï®ï©ï¯ï® ï£ï¯âï®ï´ï³â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ï  


	3. thursday

Lupin's Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own anything.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Dear Diary,  
Thursday  
  
Today was a great day! Sirius asked Mary for me and... she said yes! He also found out more about her for me. Her whole name is Mary Kathryn O'Reilly. She came here from The Dublin Academy of Magic. She's so pretty. Sirius asked me if I liked her a lot, I said yes but now I'm thinking I'm falling heads over heels in love. Again. Can I let go of my feelings for Lily? I hope so. I have all the symptoms of love. I just love the way her nose wrinkles when she's doing Artihmancy, the way her short brown hair bobs up and down when she walks. And she walks with such confidence. Lord, listen to me! I sound like James talking about Lily! And I know how annoying that can be so I will not bore you any longer. I need to rest anyhow.  
Yours,  
Remus p.s. Mary asked Sirius why I hadn't asked her myself. He told her the whole gruesome story and guess what? She felt sorry for me! Maybe she secretly likes me back! Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful?  
  
A/N: hi! It's me. I know ur probably sick of me, but oh well. I know this chapter was short but it was necessary to build their relationship. The next one will be very long!!!! Review!!!!!!! ( 


	4. sunday

Lupin's Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you may recognize. Go read the story. And review! ( I do own Mary O'Reilly. (  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Dear Diary,  
Sunday  
  
What a fantastic night last was! Very fun! After I got over my heartbreak anyway. I had better start at the beginning or this will never make any sense. About three hours before the ball, we were giving a preview concert in the common room. I made the mistake of singing a song that was secretly professing my love for Lily. James got all mad and stormed out. So we were all getting ready and I almost didn't go because of James. He's such an arrogant jerk. But I did end up going in the end. We played wonderfully in the band. James didn't say one word to me, except for when I sang one of his songs. He was threatening me with his wand--- until Lily came in. He ran his hand through his hair to mess it up, (the great prat!), and went off with her. So I went off with Mary. I found out that James had asked Lily to go steady a week ago so, on our last Hogsmeade trip, I bought a simple ring engraved with the very time I met Mary and fallen in love. She loved it and now we're going steady. I wonder if it's because I truly love her or if it's to show James that I can get a girl too. Then Lily started singing a few songs. She got mad at James for treating me badly. I was thrilled but it only lasted about fifteen minutes. In the end, she always goes back to him. No matter what he does, she goes back. At times like this I remember that lovely fall of third year when I tutored her in Arithmancy. We kissed. Then I stood her up for our first Hogsmeade date because it was the full moon. She still doesn't know the real reason. Poor Lily. I didn't mean to hurt her. I hoped she would come back to me the way she goes back to James now. But she didn't. Sirius bought me a butterbeer and told me it was all right. Then a troll broke in. Lily and James took it out together. How cute, a vanquishing couple. I was more depressed and furious than ever before. Then Sirius told me that Peter had told Mary I was a werewolf. I prepared myself for the worst, and the heartbreak. But, Sirius said she hadn't cared! I realized what I had to do then. I sung a song letting go of Lily. I finally realized that other people love me and I have to love them back rather than pine for Lily who does not return my love. She did once. But not now. So, we were finished singing after that. Lucius Malfoy's band was up next. They put a spell on all the girls when they were singing. James got all mad and started a Dueling Club. Snape dueled him for a while until Sirius grabbed the microphone and called for a free-for-all. How exciting! Hexes were flying all over the place and people were running all over the Great Hall. First, James and Sirius were busy hexing Slytherins when Lucius Malfoy put the Cruciatus Curse on Lily! Now, I'm over her, but she's still my friend. So I pulled him away from her, therefore breaking the curse and told him not to touch her. He whipped out a knife and I was scared because I thought he was going to stab me. But, instead, he held it close to my eyes so I could see it. He said, "You know, my family can afford the best. This knife is pure silver." I gasped; silver is the only thing that can kill a werewolf when merely touched to its skin. I stepped backward but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He hissed, "One last meddlesome werewolf in the world!" in my ear and pressed the knife to the vein in my wrist. I collapsed; I was unconscious before I hit the floor. The next thing I knew, I was looking into James' hazel eyes. He was holding Lily's time turner. I realized what he had done. The time turner was pure gold. The only thing that can revive a fallen werewolf was to touch solid gold to his heart. I thanked him and we reconciled. So, my heartbreak is gone and all my friendships are patched up. Except Peter, but, who likes him? Mary escorted me to the common room, insisting I needed rest. It turns out she really does like me. We shared a sweet kiss before she went back to Ravenclaw. I dreamed of her that night. Sigh. I have found love again. What a night. Now there are only six days to the full moon. The week before it I'm always pretty weak. Like I have a cold, weak, sniffly, and just plain blah. Oh well, I really cannot lose any more school time. I must catch up. Right now I need to rest. And my hand is beginning to hurt from so much writing. I need to learn how to bewitch my quill to write what I dictate to it. Goodnight.  
  
Yours,  
Remus  
  
A/N: how do u like Remus' diary so far? Am I doing a good job? Please review!!!!!!! ( 


End file.
